The present invention relates to a method of transferring water from one level to a higher level so as to allow sea, lake, or river water to be used for irrigation of desert or as water for afforestation or for drinking.
Heretofore, water has been transferred upwardly for use in irrigation of desert or afforestation by pumping sea, lake or river water to a higher level. In exercising this operation, sea water needs to be turned into fresh water. In prior art systems, the water is evaporated by heating in a heating apparatus using petroleum as the fuel and, then, the steam thus generated is cooled, thereby yielding distilled water.
The prior art methods of power generation making use of steam rely on the production of steam using a heating apparatus.
As hereabove-described, in the conventional methods of transferring water to a higher level and of distilling water, it is necessary to provide a pump for transferring sea, lake or river water to a higher level and to provide a power source for driving the pump, thereby resulting in high costs. Furthermore, the conventional water transfer/distillation method and steam power generation method require a heating apparatus and fuel for its operation, thus resulting in very high installation and running costs.